


Di fobie varie ed eventuali

by RomanceInBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, M/M, Omega Verse, Phobias
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInBlack/pseuds/RomanceInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi drabbles o one-shot incentrare sulle fobie, più o meno conosciute.<br/>All'inizio della storie verrà precisata la coppia e in caso altri tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di ragni e detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock non va d'accorgo con gli aracnidi, ma a tutto c'è un limite...

Declaimers: I personaggi di Sherlock (bbc)non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

Coppia: Johnlock

 

 

Sulla scena del crimine.

Sherlock si allontana guadando in basso con aria assente.

Strano, adora i cadaveri e quello che li circonda.

Gli lancio uno sguardo perplesso, come a dire “ma che stai facendo”, e lui mi risponde muovendo silenziosamente le labbra “E' grosso così”.

Guardo nella direzione dove vaga il suo sguardo e lo vedo... un ragno, un povero indifeso ragnetto. Lo ammetto, è grandino, ma pur sempre un ragnetto senza importanza.

“Sherlock!” lo sgrido riportandomelo a fianco, per finire questa dannata consulenza .

Tornando in taxi.

“Sherlock, non c'è nulla di male ad ammettere che soffri di una leggera forma di aracnofobia.” gli dico.

“Io non soffro proprio di nulla!” è la sua risposta acida.

“Ok” sospiro, “allora perchè ti sei allontanato appena l'hai visto?” chiedo, intuendo già una risposta delle sue, senza senso.

“Ovvio, sono una persona educata, e gli ho fatto spazio!”

“Tu non saresti educato?!” e mi becco un 'occhiataccia che farebbe raggelare chiunque, ma non mi arrendo, glielo farò ammettere!

“Va bene, sei educatissimo coi ragni. Il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore se lo fossi anche con gli esseri umani. Comunque, cosa di mi dici di quella volta in macchina!” Chiedo gentilmente.

“Quale?”

“Oddio, non ci credo che l'hai rimosso. Autostrada, ragno, soccorso stradale!” Episodio che rasenta il ridicolo accaduto circa un anno prima.

“Oh John! Non potevo cerco guidare con un ragno apparso sul cruscotto, tutto intendo ad esplorare chissà cosa. Se si fosse avvicinato al volante avrei potuto ucciderlo o disturbarlo.” Si agita.

“E quindi siamo dovuti scendere dalla macchina, manomettere il motore e chiamare il soccorso stradale, per lasciare che un ragnetto, esplorasse con calma la nostra macchina. Se questa non è aracnofobia, come la vorresti chiamare?”

“Sicurezza! Mica potevo guidare con lui che zampettava a destra e sinistra, avrei potuto distrarmi col rischio di finire fuori strada.Ti ho salvato la vita, vedila così.” E torna a guadare ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino del taxi.

“Va bene, sei un perfetto guidatore molto attento alla sicurezza e all'incolumità dei tuoi passeggeri. Ma la cucina? Quella volta che ho trovato un ragno sotto un bicchiere nel mezzo della cucina e tu che sostenevi di volergliela lasciare perchè tanto noi la usiamo poco?” Quella volta, avevo riso talmente tanto da farmi venire mal di stomaco.

“Oh, quanto sei noioso. In fondo la cucina la usiamo pochissimo, a nessuno di noi piace cucinare, di solito ordiniamo d'asporto e poi mangiamo in salotto o per terra, e comunque io non ho bisogno di mangiare. I miei esperimenti posso farli in salotto. Non vedo perchè non avremmo potuto lasciare la cucina quell'aracnide invasivo! Avremmo potuto murarla!... Comunque, no John, non soffro di aracnofobia, il mio è amore per la natura, vedi di non confondere .”

Ok, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso...

 

Angolo dell'autrice: Chiedo scusa per eventuali errori o modalità di scrittura poco chiara o scorrevole, non scrivo fanfictions da circa una decina d'anni... sigh. Ma stamattina mi sono svegliata con questa cavolata in testa e volevo condividerla. Perdonatemi -__-

La scena del ragno in cucina sotto il biacchiere è+ presa da “Gilmore Girls”, in cui Lorelai spaventata da un ragno lo imprigiona sotto un bicchiere, poi, un Dean arrivato per caso, lo porta fuori.

 


	2. Di Alpha e temporali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg è un'omega e Mycroft il suo alpha, ma a volte...

Brontofobia (paura dei temporali)

Omegaverse/Mystrade

 

Declaimers: I personaggi di Sherlock (bbc)non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

 

Gregory Lestrade è un'Omega.

Un'omega con una splendida carriera, che ama, e che è stata conquistata a fatica. Molti dei suoi collaboratori non sapevano neanche fosse un'Omega, dato il suo comportamento dominante, schietto, privo della tipica sottomissione della sua specie. Avrebbero potuto sospettare qualcosa se si fossero soffermati su qualche piccolo particolare, tipo i 3-4 giorni di permesso che prendeva ogni 3 mesi, a causa del calori, oppure il modo in cui si soffermava a concentrarsi nei momenti di stress in cui percepiva il suo odore, faticosamente nascosto, cambiare. Ma nessuno si era mai preso la briga di fare due più due, fino al momento in cui non si era legato a Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes è un'Alpha.

Un'Alpha ben inserito nella società, con una lavoro di elevata importanza, un comportamento pienamente dominante in grado di far abbassare gli occhi a chiunque. Se veniva chiamato “l'uomo di ghiaccio” c'era un motivo, in fondo.

Da quando Gregory si è legato al suo Alpha, si sente libero di permettersi qualche comportamento tipico da Omega, in privato, s'intende. Gli piace farsi coccolare, sentirsi protetto, vedere il suo Alpha prendersi cura di lui, lasciarsi andare a smancerie decisamente poco virili.

Ovvio che al di fuori del loro piccolo e privato mondo, Lestrade mantiene il solito comportamento che gli ha permesso di essere quello che è fino all'arrivo di Mycroft. Anche se ora tutti sanno che è un'omega. Un'Omega rispettato con un Alpha rispettato e potente.

Allora perchè si ritrova Mycroft che lo stringe come un bambino terrorizzato dal BauBau che vive nel suo armadio?!

“ Insomma My, è solo un temporale” Gli dice accarezzandogli la testa, come si farebbe con un cucciolo impaurito.

“I tuoni Greg, non dimenticare i tuoni... e i lampi, anche i lampi!” gli risponde lui rannicchiandosi ancora di più al suo fianco.

 

 


	3. Io. Sono. Perfetto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft soffre un pò di atelofobia e Greg ne fa le spese

Atelofobia- paura di essere imperfetto o di non essere capace o all'altezza.

Mystrade

 

Declaimers: I personaggi di Sherlock (bbc)non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

 

“Dai My, nessuno è perfetto”

Con questa semplicissima e comunissima frase avevo creato un mostro.

Partiamo dall'inizio...

Una sera tornato a casa, trovai Mycroft con una mia camicia in mano e un'aria mortificata. Cercando di essere più umano, aveva provato ad usare la lavatrice e a lavarmi dei vestiti. Il risultato furono tre deliziose camicie rosate e una serie di biancheria dello stesso colore. Purtroppo un calzino rosso si era intrufolato nel lavaggio.

“Dai My, non te la prendere, ne comprerò altre, a tutti capita di sbagliare le prime volte. E poi il rosa mi dona, non trovi?” cercai di sdrammatizzare avvicinando una camicia al volto e ammiccando.

“Sta benissimo col mio incarnato e una bella cravatta nera.” ma non funzionò.

“Ho letto le istruzioni, ho fatto tutto come da manuale! Quella macchina ha qualcosa che non va!” Fu l'acida risposta.

Mycroft non sapeva proprio perdere. Sia mai che ammettesse di aver fatto un piccolissimo errore o di essere stato disattento.

“Dai My, capita a tutti di sbagliare qualche volta, non è un danno, nessuno è perfetto.”

E cadde il gelo...

Fui squadrato da capo a piedi da uno sguardo gelido (20 sotto zero), di Mycroft, e capii di aver fatto un danno veramente enorme.

Ma me ne resi maggiormente conto dal giorno seguente.

La colazione sembrava un buffet, dal dolce al salato passando per i cereali.

“Amore, lo sai che prendo solo un caffè e un toast, anche se apprezzo tutto questo.”

“No no, Gregory, assolutamente, voglio che tu abbia sempre la colazione perfetta. Sicuro di non volere anche un croissant?” Rispose dolcemente mettendomi un croissant nel piatto.

Prima di uscire, venivo squadrato e riassettato, se avevo qualcosa fuori posto

“Ma cosa stai facendo, My?!”

“Ti annodo in maniera perfetta la cravatta. Stasera all' Opera voglio sfoggiare il mio fidanzato al meglio di sé.”

Ok, ero lusingato, ma qualcosa non quadrava.

Il sesso era sempre stupendo. Ma... posizioni e angolazioni perfette, orgasmo perfetto, toccatine perfette, preliminari e post coccole perfetti, insomma, tutto troppo perfetto, ma senza passione.

Le cene, perfette, il vino perfetto per il pesce, altro vino perfetto per la carne.

Letto rifatto alla perfezione, con tanto di cioccolatini sul cuscino.

Asciugamani del bagno perfetti, tutti alla stessa lunghezza.

Camicie stirate alla perfezione.

Lavatrice cestinata per passare ad una lavanderia perfetta.

“Perfetto, Gregory, perfetto.” era diventata la sua frase preferita.

La governante lo guardava come se fosse impazzito.

Che fosse sempre stato particolare e perfettino si sapeva, ma ora stava esagerando.

“No, assolutamente. Voglio che la macchina sia parcheggiata con le ruote perfettamente parallele al marciapiede e senza lasciare non più di 15 cm di spazio fra la banchina e la vettura!”

Il povero autista mi chiese aiuto con lo sguardo... Questo era veramente troppo, dovevo rimediare al mio errore.

Presi il viso di Mycroft fra le mani, lo baciai dolcemente e gli dissi

“Mycroft, io non ti amo perchè sei perfetto. Io ti amo, NONOSTANTE questo!”

Da quella sera tornò tutto normale, o almeno, alla normalità “Holmes”.


	4. Chinofobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinofobia (anche quionofobia o cionofobia) paura della neve

Chinofobia (anche quionofobia o cionofobia) paura della neve

Declaimers: I personaggi di Sherlock (bbc)non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

scritta ma non riletta

Johnlock

 

“Dai Sherlock, non puoi rimanere chiuso qui dentro per tutto l'inverno!” sbottò John esasperato verso il suo coinquilino.

Erano giorni che Sherlock si rifiutava di uscire dall'appartamento, non ne poteva più. Aveva interpellato anche Lestrade, supplicandolo di dargli un caso, sperando che quell'incentivo l'avrebbe fatto uscire.

Ma nulla.

Rifiuto più totale.

Cibo.

“Quanto sei pressante John. Posso tranquillamente ordinare da Angelo, o dal cinese in fondo alla strada e farmi portare il cibo a casa!”

Casi.

“Gavin mi sta presentato sempre più casi da meno di 3. Posso tranquillamente risolverli da casa e comunicare con lui per telefono!”

No, non avrebbe mai imparato il nome di Lestrade.

Mycroft.

“Se vuole vedermi può sempre passare lui. Tanto lo fa anche quando la sua presenza non è gradita. Come se non bastasse trovare di continuo le sue cimici nei posti più svariati!”

Obitorio, cadaveri e parti di corpi varie ed eventuali.

“Me li sto facendo recapitare tramite corriere espresso, perfettamente imballati nel ghiaccio. Devo dire che sono stato sciocco a non averci mai pensato prima.”

Nulla da fare, nulla riusciva a toglierlo da quel maledetto appartamento.

“Insomma, si può sapere perchè diavolo non vuoi uscire? Sono 15 giorni che te ne stai rintanato qui dentro, neanche fossi un orso in letargo!” Se ne uscì Jhon, esasperato.

Voleva andare a cena col suo fidanzato, farsi una bella camminata sotto la neve, andare a comprare regali natalizi, fare un pupazzo di neve al parco, e tante altre cose in sua compagnia.

“Assolutamente no!”

“Ma perchè? Guarda nevica, è così bello farsi una passeggiata sotto la neve e poi andarsi a sedere in un bar sorseggiando cioccolata calda.” Ok, forse erano pensieri un po' da ragazzina, ma che ci volete fare se aveva riscoperto i suoi ormoni e la sua romanticità grazie a Sherlock.

“No John! E la cioccolata possiamo anche sorseggiarla sul divano e poi scaldarci a letto.”

“Dai Sherlock, veramente, cosa c'è che non va? Questa situazione sta diventando snervante, anche la Signora Hudson si sta preoccupando. Dimmi se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per farti uiscire a scorrazzare per Londra.” Magari un tono più comprensivo avrebbe aiutato.

“La neve...”

“La neve cosa? Cerca di essere meno criptico e aiutami a capire”

“La neve John. Cosa c'è da capire? La neve!”

No, così non andava affatto bene.

“Ok, la neve. Ma in che senso? Non ti piace la neve?”

“...” Silenzio e sguardo tipo “quanto sei inferiore”

“Fa troppo freddo?”

“... “ Silenzio.

“hai paura di scivolate? Non hai un cappotto abbastanza pesante? Non ti piace il bianco? Hai paura di prenderti un raffreddore? Cosa? La neve cosa?” Che cavolo poteva avere qusta dannata neve?

”...” Silenzio.

“Sherlock!!!” Anche la pazienza di John-dovrebbero-farmi-santo-Watson aveva dei limiti.

“Proprio non capisci? La neve, si la neve, quella cosa lanuginosa, soffice, bianca, romantica e tutti gli aggettivi piacevoli che vuoi, non mi piace, mi fa paura, quella dannata neve, perchè in realtà nessuno lo dice mai, ma è anche infida, insidiosa, oscura, scivolosa e non dimentichiamoci, pericolosa!”

Le risate di John rimbombarono per tutto l'appartamento.

“Tu hai paura della neve?! Ma dai, il grande Sherlock Holmes.”

“Tu non capisci John, “Lei” è pericolosa! Si può insinuare ovunque così umidiccia e scivolosa.”

“Va bene, va bene” Sbuffo di risata “Che trauma avresti subito a causa di questa “malvagia” neve?”

“Alle elementari, una bambina, Sarah Grinfly, si prese una cotta per me, che cosa stupida e priva di qualsivoglia utilità. Comunque, io ovviamente non ricambiavo. Ma lei, invece di arrendersi, non perdeva occasione per cercare di attirare la mia attenzione, come se avessi tempo da sprecare a giocare a beviamo il caffè con gli orsetti con lei.” Cominciò a raccontare camminando per l'appartamento in uno svolazzo di blu di vestaglia. “Un giorno, dopo una forte nevicata, per attirare la mia attenzione mi tirò una palla di neve. La povere ripudiata.!

“Cioè, fammi capire, tu soffri di chinofobia per una palla di neve?” Non aveva neanche più senso ridere, ormai avrebbe dovuto piangere, ma com'era possibile?

“Ancora non capisci John! Mi colpì un occhio e io passai un giorno intero al pronto soccorso e dovetti portare una benda per una settimana!” Sbraitò Sherlock indignato.

“Dai, eravate bambini. Sono cose che capitano.”

“No john! La neve è infida, con quei suoi cristalli di ghiaccio malefici.”

“Scusa, se ti avesse tirato dei fiori ora saresti terrorizzato da quelli?”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock era sempre più indignato.

“Ok, scusa. Ma dai, vieni a fare un giro con me, scommetto che troverò il modo di farti apprezzare la neve, o comunque di non fartela più temere, giuro. Parola di medico!”


	5. Di animagus discutibili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft, John e Sherlock decidono di diventare Animagus per aiutare un Greg werewolf.

Gatofobia o anche ailurofobia o elurofobia, paura dei gatti. Felinofobia, paura dei felini in genere.

 

 

Declaimers: I personaggi di Sherlock (bbc)non mi appartengono, ma appartengono ai rispettivi autori.

Solito, scritta di getto e non riletta con la giusta attenzione, mi scuso per eventuali errori, e spero di aver corretto tutti i Mycrosoft al posto di Mycroft che ho cannato alla prima stesura -_-

 

hogwarts AU

pre/Mystrade accenni pre/Johnlock, mooooooooooooooooolto soft, direi nulli addirittura.

 

 

Ok, ok, gliel'aveva promesso! Avrebbe aiutato Sherlock con la sua trasformazione in Animagus!

Per fare compagnia a Gregory che ad ogni luna piena si trasformava in licantropo, lui e Sherlock avevano deciso di impegnarsi a padroneggiare l'incantesimo Animagus, per potergli stare più vicino ed evitare anche, che si facesse del male, o facesse del male a Mycroft, com'era capitato, quasi sempre, negli ultimi sei mesi.

Mycroft, quinto anno, prefetto dei Serperverde e Gregory, quinto anno, capitano della squadra dei Grifondoro, erano molto legati, quando il primo scopri, cosa in realtà fosse il secondo, imparò a trasformarsi in animagus per non lasciarlo solo e d evitare che si facesse del male. Era arcistufo di trovarlo in infermeria, pieno di ferite dopo ogni luna piena.

Quindi nel giro di un mesetto, divenne un perfetto animagus.

La forma scelta fu un regale leopardo nebuloso (1), simile a lui nell'indole sfuggevole, negli ottimi riflessi. La sua taglia gli permetteva, se non di tenere testa ad un Gregory peloso e arrabbiato, perlomeno, di fuggire con scatti repentini e di farlo stancare scorrazzando per la stramberga strillante.

Ma negli ultimi mesi, non ce la faceva più. Greg era diventato più aggressivo, probabilmente a causa dello stress scolastico, le scelte per il futuro, gli esami che si avvicinavano, in fondo, il quinto anno era uno dei più pesanti per tutti gli studenti.

“John, devi aiutarmi! Non so che fare, mi sento in colpa!” esordì un pomeriggio Greg, nella camera che divideva con John.

John Watson, quinto anno, prefetto dei Grifondoro e amico fidato.

“Di che stai parlando, Greg? Se potessi essere meno criptico? Cos'hai combinato?” In cinque anni che conosceva quel ragazzo, non lo aveva mai visto così demoralizzato.

“Ho bisogno di aiuto, non so davvero a chi rivolgermi. Giurami però, che non lo dirai a nessuno, potrei essere espulso... anche se forse sarebbe meglio per tutti, almeno eviterei di ferire il mio migliore amico”

“Greg, che stai dicendo!? Intendi Mycroft?!” sapeva che il ragazzo era in infermeria e che aveva avuto un incidente la notte prima durante un esperimento andato male, o almeno, questa era la versione ufficiale. Non che avesse indagato, sia ben chiaro, quel serpeverde non era proprio sulla sua lista delle persone da salvare durante un incendio.

“Si” Mormorò Greg, sempre più abbattuto, con, ormai, le lacrime agli occhi.

John lo guardava con aria seria e preoccupata e la sua ansia non faceva che aumentare.

“Ascoltami John, devo confessarti alcune cose...”

E fu così che John Watson, venne conoscenza del segreto di Greg e Mycroft.

Un licantropo e un Animagus non dichiarati alle autorità, e per di più in una scuola piena di studenti, anche bambini, che diavolo era saltato in mente a Silente, permettere una cosa simile.

Non disse nulla, si allontanò da Greg e non gli rivolse la parola ne torno a dormire nella loro stanza, per due giorni.

Digerito il tutto, invitò Greg e Mycroft nella stanza delle necessità per discutere delle sue scelte.

Entrò prima Mycroft seguito da un Greg sull'orlo di un attacco di panico che gli stringeva convulsamente il mantello, e poi, Sherlock Holmes, il fratello minore del serpeverde, Corvonero del secondo anno.

E chi l'aveva invitato questo qui?

Il primo a parlare fu Mycroft.

“Quindi Greg ti ha raccontato tutto?”

“Si” Rispose impassibile John.

“Cos'hai intenzione di fare? Farci espellere tutti e due?” Chiese con la sua solita arroganza. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui non gli piaceva quella serpe, anche se dopo il racconto di Greg, l'aveva rivalutato un pochino. Era stato inserito nella lista “chi salvare durante un incendio”, dopo i pesci rossi di sua sorella, era comunque un bel passo avanti, dal lasciarlo sicuramente ardere vivo sotto una trave.

“Non esattamente. Vi darò una mano, diventerò un Animagus anch'io, possibilmente qualche animale in grado di poter tenere testa a agli scatti d'ira di un licantropo. Pensavo ad una cane di grossa taglia, tipo un Norsk Elghund (2). In fondo, Greg, sei un mio caro amico e non vorrei vederti andar via”

Disse fermamente convinto.

Un istante dopo era a farsi stritolare nell'abbraccio di un Greg, che gli sussurrava”Graziegraziegraziegrazie...”

Mycroft smorzò lo sguardo minaccioso e...

“Allora è deciso, saremo tutti Animagus!” annunciò Sherlock.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo, sconsolato.

“Cos'avete da fare quelle facce shokkate. Ho intuito tutto questi segreti, segreti poi pff, che noia, tempo fa. Se il mio odioso fratello è riuscito a diventare un Animagus, al primo anno, non vedo perchè non dovrei riuscirci pure io, che sono pure al secondo. Quanto siete noiosi.” Esclamò il più giovane con aria risoluta.

Per John, Mycroft aveva guadagnato ancora punti, era stato spostato , avanti ai pesci rossi di sua sorella, in caso d'incendio. Rispetto al suo fratellino era quasi sano di mente.

E fu così che John-santo-subito-Watson, si ritrovò ad esercitarsi tutte le sere a diventare Animagus, insieme a Sherlock.

Qualche mese più tardi...

Si narra che, nelle notti di luna piena la stramberga strillante, fosse diventata ancora più strillante e rumorosa. Gli abitanti vicini, potevano sentirne le assi rompersi, dei tonfi inquietanti seguiti da guaiti diffondersi nella notte. Strani versi, simili a dei miagolii divertiti portati dal vento.

Molto inquentante.

Mentre ad Hogwarts, un certo prefetto di Grinfondoro, perdeva credibilità, suscitando attacchi di ilarità negli altri studenti, in quanto veniva visto spesso correre terrorizzato per i corridoi, urlando frasi del tipo “maledetto pulcioso! Felino assatanato! Quelle unghiacce, me le sento tutte addosso! Schifo!!! e simili. Sbiancare al minimo rumore insolito nelle aule, e se rioreso da un professore si giustificava dicendo di aver sentito un flebile miagolio provenire, da un angolo, un armadio, una sedia, qualsiasi anfratto buio. Guardarsi intorno durante le partite di Quiddich, come alla ricerca di un Mangiamorte, con sgaurdo allucinato e strani tic nervosi con tanto di sonoro, tipo “scioooo! Pussa via!”.

Il massimo fu quando venne trovato svenuto nei bagni del terzo piano, con un adorabile gatto nero a leccargli la guancia.

“Sherlock, basta, questa cosa deve finire!” Urlò John al suo giovane amico.

“Cambia animale! Trasformati, che ne so, in un gerbillo (3)se vuoi essere piccolo! Ma basta con quel cavolo di gattaccio pulcioso!”

“Sono un Nebelung (4) pregiato, come ti permetti d'insultarmi! E poi, con tutti i pericoli che corro tutte le volte a bloccarvi quel platano picchiatore, ancora ti lamenti?!” Rispose il Corvonero.

“Beh, Mycroft non ha mai avuto problemi a bloccare il platano, prima del tua arrivo!” Fu l'acida risposta di un John sempre più infervorato.

“Mettiamola così, allora. In questa scuola, nessuno si è mai divertito tanto come negli ultimi mesi. Caro John-gatofobico-stralunatico-Watson.” Detto questo,. Sherlock cominciò a darsela seriamente a gambe levate.

“SHERLOCK!!!” con un John infuriato alle calcagna.

 

 

2- http://www.agraria.org/cani/norskelghundnero.htm

1- http://digilander.libero.it/grandifelini/leopardonebuloso.htm

3- http://www.gerbillo.com/

4- http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nebelung

Il gatto di razza Nebelung somiglia molto al Blu di Russia, in quanto la razza è nata da una selezione di quest'ultima. Le cosa che mi ha convinto ad utilizzare questa razza e non il Blu di Russia, per identificarlo con Sherlock, sono il nome, che ha il significato di “creatura della nebbia”, e, mi fa tanto Sherlock tutto misterioso appostato in qualche vicolo nebbioso di Londra, e poi, il pelo, rispetto all'altra razza, è più lungo e sofficioso, insomma, lo trovo più elegante, tipo Sherlock con cappotto, fa più figo. E'd infine, è una razza rara, o meglio poco conosciuta, di nicchia, come Sherlock.


End file.
